The Story of Jameson Thornwood
by himiti
Summary: I, Jameson Thornwood, am a HYRULE knight! I have been mobbed by monkeys, I have been captured by some stupid pig wranglers, I have been made fun of by pigs, horses, keese and an occasional cuckoo! And I have only saved what A TIGER! Puhleez...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: I, Jameson Thornwood, my trusty blade, and my tiger, Yuki, find ourselves traveling to the small village of Ordon. Along the way we spot some black creature fall from the sky into our destination. I climb on Yuki, and she dashed to Ordon. Throughout all of our journeys, this one will by far be the most exciting.

Note: I have not yet finished The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess, so I will have to complete certain parts of the game to actually write about it. Edit: Please bare with me people. This is just the first chapter; most of the first chapters aren't that good, right? I know this chapter is very boring, but it is the intro to the story. Even if you don't like this, pleases read on, you'll come to like this story.

**Chapter 1**

"Hey, Thornwood, wake up!"

"Huh-hey, Luke, what just happened?" I yawned.

Luke glared at me. "You fell asleep on the job! Your sure lucky I woke you; Sir Michael is comin'!"

"What is the meaning of this!!!???" came one of the most annoying voices. It was Joshua, the 'teacher's pet'. "I am sooooo gonna tell Sir Michael that you were sleeping! SIR MICHEAL, SIR MICHAEL!!" Joshua started calling and scurried off.

"Well. now I'm sure I'll lose my knightship now.." I muttered.

"Don't worry, Thornwood, the other officials here at Hyrule C-"

"WHAAAATTTT!!!!" The most terrifying person at the castle when they were mad ran to where Luke and I were. "Thornwood, front and center!!" commanded Sir Michael.

I immediately jumped to my feet and said, "Jameson Thornwood, reporting for duty…"

" You have been sleeping on the job to many times. You are now dismissed from the castle!"

I hung my head in despair. I turned to leave, but something stopped me.

"Thornwood, I have a job for you." came the booming voice of none other than Lord Bondor.

"Yes, sir?" I asked uncertainly.

"You will go to the town of Ordon, and collect the gift for the Royal Family." said Lord Bondor.

Sir Michael, Joshua, Luke and even myself, were quite dumbfounded.

After a minute of silence, Lord Bondor asked,"Today, Thornwood?"

"Uhh, yes, sir. Of course, thank you, sir." I bowed slightly and ran off to my hut. I couldn't help but smile the whole way there. Just seeing Joshua's face; he had deserved that for snitching on me so many times.

I opened the door to my hut to have myself pounced on and licked. "Hahaha, come on sto-hahaha-p it, Yuki!" Yuki, my auburn colored tiger jumped off of me so I could stand up.

"Thanks, girl." I said as I was walking across my hut. I grabbed my sword, "Guess what, Yuki. You and I are going to Ordon to pick up a present to the Royal Family." Yuki's ears perked up as I said 'Royal Family".

"You ready for a good journey, Yuki?" I asked my enlarged house-cat.

I got a purr in response.

"Yeah, I love adventures too." I said, "Anyway, Onward to Ordon!!"

Yuki and I bounded-out of joy-out to Hyrule Field.

I took a look at the sun, to my surprise, the sun was just about to rise.

" Come on Yuki, we can get there before nightfall if we tried." I said. Yuki and I ran as fast as we could until something caught my eye.

A black tube appeared in the sky above my destination. Two black things fell from the tube.

"That doesn't look good, Yuki. We should get there quickly to see what's up. Come on," I said and climbed on Yuki's back. "We need to hurry."


	2. Chapter 2

_Last time where I left off, I, Jameson Thornwood, was on my tiger, Yuki, going to Ordon after black creatures had fallen from the sky._

**Warning: May have Spoilers**

**Chapter 2**

"Come on, Yuki, you need to be faster. I know I'm heavy, but you still need to go." I urged my tiger.

The response I got was an annoyed glance that seemed to say, 'Do it yourself.'

Yuki and I had just arrived in Faron Forest; we were right outside Ordon. There was a piercing scream that made me start running myself.

I was nearing a small hut when I had seen a small black creature staring at the fire near the hut. It looked up at me. I sheathed my sword, but Yuki made quick work of the small creature.

I stared at Yuki in amazement, "Uhh, thanks, I guess."

A man came out of the hut, and looked at me-well actually my gold and white armor; my armor is a trademark of Hyrule Castle.

"You- I know that armor anywhere- you're a Hyrule guard!!" the man half-whispered.

"Yes I am. I have business in Ordon, excuse me." I said and ran off-sword in hand.

After a little bit more of running-with Yuki at my side- I came to a tree house. It was just a tree house, so I thought nothing of it.

Yuki and I hurried on past a wooden gate, to find a man-older than myself fighting two large black creatures. One had just fallen and the other one had screeched. Somehow, the screech had made the fallen creature rise and start fighting again.

The man fighting the black creatures glanced at me, which I took him asking for help. I gladly obliged, but Yuki beat me to it.

She pounced on a black creature, and started to rip at it's neck.

I put my sword behind my head, and threw it at the other creature. It was a direct hit; right at the neck. My hit had stunned the monster. Yuki, who had just finished the creature she was fighting, Jumped on the front of the monster and started to also rip at the monster's neck, and pretty soon the monster had also fallen.

The creatures had disappeared in a small black poof.

The man was about to say something when his legs faltered. Yuki leaped forward and broke his fall.

I walked over to him and helped him up. We shook hands, and I noticed he kept one hand on Yuki-probably to keep himself balanced.

"Nice cat." He said to me. I smiled.

"Her name is Yuki. Come on, where's your house? Yuki and I will help you get there."

With one arm over my neck and one hand on Yuki, the man limped to his house.

It was a pretty nice place on the outside. It was also next to a river.

Suddenly, three large pigs-each with there own rider- raced through the middle of the town. I noticed that that was where I had come in by.

"My son, that's where my son, Colin, is. He told me that he was going to the spring." The man said, "I need to go check if he is alright."

"Sure, whatever. I'm going to come with you though, you can barely walk." I said.

There was a short-and awkward-silence. The man then asked, "What's your name kid?"

"First of all, I do not appreciate being called 'kid'. I am a guard at Hyrule Castle. Secondly, my name is Jameson Thornwood."

The man laughed, "Nice to meet you, James. My name is Rusl."

"Nice to meet you to, Rusl."

We slowly, but surely, made our way to the spring. There was absolutely no one there.

"I need to get to my house quickly, to tell my wife." Rusl said with fright in his voice.

I thought for a moment, then said, "Climb on Yuki, she nearly carried me all the way here."

After we had gotten back to the house, he spoke to his wife. He said, "Uli, I need to go search for Colin. If the Mayor comes and asks for the sword that was supposed to be given to the Royal Family, give it to him. The sword is on the couch."

I had just remembered about why I was sent there when something in the darkness caught my eye. I was staring into the face of a blue-eyed wolf.


	3. Chapter 3

_Last time I left off, in the darkness, I, Jameson Thornwood, had just seen a blue-eyed wolf._

_**Warning: May contain spoilers**_

**Chapter 3**

"Rusl, come here." I said while gripped my unsheathed sword.

Rusl hurried over with great difficulty. I was surprised that Yuki didn't help him. She was occupied with hissing at the wolf. Rusl got to Yuki and I and put his torch in front of me to see what we were looking at.

"A monster," he said.

There was a shield on the wolf's back. "Hey, why do you think it has that shield?" I asked while rubbing my eyes. The wolf had taken that as an opportunity, and pounced on me and ran off.

I groaned when I figured out what had happened.

"You alright?" asked Rusl.

"Yeah," I got up, "Yuki has given me a lot of practice on the whole pouncing thing.."

I noticed that Yuki was staring at me. I had just then remembered that when a trained tiger did that, they were waiting to see if they should chase whatever they just had come across.

"Go." I said to her, and she ran off in the direction were the wolf had went.

"The shield that the wolf had had, that was on the wall of another villager's" Rusl said after a small silence.

There was then a small yelp in the distance, which I knew to be Yuki. I ran over to where I heard the sound. Yuki was on the ground and the wolf was running away.

I put my sword over my head, aimed then I threw it at where the wolf was. It narrowly got away.

I got my sword, put it in its sheath and walked over toward Yuki. She had only one cut, but the cut was deep. Rusl hobbled over and inspected the cut.

"My wife could bandage this up." He said.

I picked up Yuki and followed Rusl to the house. He opened the door, and before I knew it, I was sitting on the ground with Yuki-all bandaged up- at my side. I was petting Yuki and contentedly staring at the ceiling.

"Uh," I said, "I was sent here to pick up the gift for the Royal Family. Do you know where I could pick it up?"

Uli just finished bandaging Rusl, and she was sitting on a chair near the coach that Rusl was sleeping on.

"One of the black monsters had stolen it." She said.

I thought for a moment, then I said, "I won't be able to travel back to Hyrule Town when Yuki is injured. I'm sure that my boss won't mind if I stayed here for a bit and looked for your son." I was looking at the floor while I said that.

There was a small silence,"That would be wonderful, but I think you should wait while my husband heals before you head out. I'm sure he'd want to accompany you, James."

I yawned, "Sure, sounds good. Uh, do you have any extra blankets and pillows I could borrow?"

Uli nodded, "Of course. You probably saved my husband's life today. It's the least I could do." She got up and got for me a blanket and two pillows.

"Thanks." I yawned, and put a pillow under Yuki's head and I lied next to her and put the blanket over both of us. I fell asleep before I said goodnight and even put the other pillow under my head.

The next morning, I woke when Yuki was licking my face.

"Its nice to see that your ok, girl." I said as I patted her on the head.

"Excuse me, James?" I turned to Uli, who had talked, "Every morning Rusl is supposed to fish for the food for the day. And because he is hurt-"

I interrupted her," Of course I'll fish for food. How many fish do I need to get?

"It was usually nine fish when Colin was here. I can eat one fish per meal. When Rusl wakes up he'll probably be hungry, I would think four fish for him. So covering Rusl and I would be seven fish." She explained.

"Ok," I looked around, "Where is a fishing rod that I could use?" I got up and stretched.

Uli got up from where she was and got something from behind the coach. She handed me a fishing rod and said, "Thank you for all your help, James."

I smiled and walked out the door. The first thing that caught my eye when I got out side was the beautiful sunrise. The next thing was the beautiful color of green, the trees surrounding the village were.

I took a deep breath and walked to the rive near Uli and Rusl's house. I followed the river until I saw a small lake. There was a small dock to fit the lake on the other side of a building. I walked to the dock and then finally realized that I didn't know how to fish.

I tried to remember how my good knight buddy, Luke, fished. The only thing I could remember was that you put the bobber in the water and when it was pulled down, you pull up the rod. I literally punched myself for not remembering the obvious.

I was about to start fishing when I heard a scream.

"Beth, Beth! My poor Beth! The monsters have kidnapped you!"


	4. Chapter 4

_Last time I left off, I, Jameson Thornwood, had just heard someone scream about a girl named Beth being kidnapped by the black creatures._

_**Warning: May contain spoilers**_

**Chapter 4**

I turned around to see a man screaming, "Beth! I can't believe they took you!!!" The man caught sight of me, and ran to me. "Please, Mr. Hyrule knight, sir, do you know where my poor daughter, Beth, is?" he asked me.

He looked like he was about to cry, I thought, '_Hah, what a girly man!'_

After coming back from my thoughts, I asked, "Did you say that your daughter was kidnapped by the black creatures?"

He nodded his head. I thought for a bit then I said, "Soon, I am going to go look for Uli and Rusl's kid, Colin, I think. While I do that, I could also look for your daughter."

The man actually did cry then, "Thank you, sir, thank you!" and ran off.

"Its Jameson Thornwood!" I called after him.

'_Wow, that was weird.' _

After the man had run away, I started to fish. Fishing is quite dull for all who don't know. I soon had gotten four fish. I splashed my face with water to keep myself awake. I, according to past experiences, probably would have fallen asleep.

After I had gotten ten fish, the water was looking quite welcoming. I decided to drop off the food and then go swimming.

When I had gotten through the front door, Yuki started pawing at my leg, probably missing being able to pounce on me. I patted her head and looked up to see Rusl sitting up on the coach.

"Mornin', Rusl." I said, hoisting the bag of fish over my shoulder.

He smiled and said, "Morning. Nice catch you've got there." He was looking at the bag I had.

"Yeah, I still can't believe that before today, I didn't know I could fish. I've never tried before today."

" That's a surprise." said Rusl.

After a bit, I found myself in my usual spot, waiting for Uli to finish cooking the food. I still can't believe that she could do all of this while she is pregnant.

"So," I said, trying to make a conversation, "Apparently, Colin isn't the only kid that was kidnapped."

"A few people stopped by while you were gone. We already know. The other kids who were kidnapped were Malo, Talo, Illia, and Link." Said Rusl.

"Do you suppose we should go out and look for them? Once your wounds heal of course." I asked.

"You want to come with me?" asked Rusl in surprise.

"Of course. I was nearly fired before I was sent here. I really don't care about my job any more." I explained.

Rusl laughed.

"I'm done." declared Uli, "The problem is that I don't think that you have gotten enough fish for the day, James."

"Nah, don't worry, I don't eat much and Yuki takes after me." I said.

As soon as the food was separated, I wolfed down my food and then took off my armor,

"Why are you taking off your armor?" asked Uli.

"I wanted to go swimming, and plus. This stuff tires me out if I wear it to long." I said.

" You should also visit the other villagers, or at least explore the town." Said Rusl.

"Ok." I said and went outside. I took my belt- full with my sword- with me so that I could perhaps find someplace to train.

I went back to where I went fishing, and I dived into the water. A little bit after I started swimming, a monkey started following me. I basically started racing it. Even though I'm like a like a lightning bolt outside of water without my armor, the monkey was still faster.

I then noticed that it was a little bit passed noon. I knew that I should probably go and explore the town, but the monkey kept taunting me so, naturally, I kept racing it. I noticed that my sword kept hitting against my leg, limiting my speed. I got out of the water and took off my belt. I put on the dock.

Almost right after the monkey and I started racing again, the monkey climbed on the dock, took my belt, and ran away.

I, for the second time today, punched myself for my own stupidity.

I was really tired after all of the swimming I did, but I still went after the monkey.

It was going near the tree house I had seen the night before. I imagined how the other knights would act if they saw me right now. The non-existent insults in my head made me start running to the tree house.

There was no monkey insight at first, but after a few seconds of looking around, dozens of monkeys had surrounded me and had pulled me to the ground.

**End Chapter**

**A/N: If no one reviews a week, I feel no need to keep up with this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you everyone who has reviewed, seeing them made me really want to finish this story. Also, I don't own the wii that I play on, my brother does. He said today that I'm banned from the wii, so I probably will have to play at the dead of night, or really early in the morning. School is starting up again soon, wish me luck on: OPERATION PLAY WII!!! _Cough cough_

_Last time I left off, I, Jameson Thornwood, was surrounded by crazy rabid monkeys, and pulled to the ground._

_**Warning: May Contain Spoilers**_

**Chapter 5**

The-rather evil- monkey that stole my belt had hit me on the head with my sheathed sword. After that surprise attack, I fell unconscious.

I had woken up to my tiger licking me hand. I jumped up, and wondered about how I had gotten back here. I was back at Rusl and Uli's house.

No one was inside the house. After stretching a bit, I walked outside, with Yuki hobbling beside me. Along the river, I saw a small dock. Rusl and Uli were talking to each other. Rusl was leaning on a walking stick. After looking closer, I noticed that it was his sword.

I was walking to them, when a guy- about my age- ran up to them and handed them a belt. I thought, '_Wow, that belt looks like mine. Hmm, perhaps…' _My mind trailed off when I had reached them. The guy who had handed Rusl the belt- that I just noticed had a weird green tunic on- ran off.

Rusl turned to me, "Jameson, we were just speaking about you."

"Who was that guy?" I asked him.

"That was, Link. He came last night. We told him about how you didn't show up so he went looking for you. He just came back after he had found your belt." answered Uli.

I slightly scowled at that. '_I mean, I AM a hyrule guard. He is probably just a stupid farm boy!'_ I thought.

"Anyway," said Rusl, "here is your belt." He handed me my belt.

"Thanks," I grumbled. I took my belt and walked off. I went to the tree house.

I was leaning against the tree and petting Yuki, when I saw the guy name Link, walking to the tree house. I put my hand over Yuki's mouth and pushed my body as far as humanly possible to the tree trunk. Link climbed up the ladder to the house. I was surprised with that.

I decided that I should see if I could go scare him, you know; shake him up a little bit.

I climbed up the ladder and I made my voice as close as I could to Rusl's and said, "Hey, Link, come out here. I would like to speak with for a moment!"

I waited, and sure enough, the door opened and Link came out. I slammed the door closed and pushed Link off the platform.

'_Hah! Take that, loser!' _I thought. But I quickly rethought my actions. I had just done something that one of the jock-ish knights at Hyrule wouls have done to me. I had always been the little oddball knight; always getting picked on by the older knights.

I saw Rusl come over. When he had saw what had happened, he exclaimed, "What happened here?"

"I-I uh I…" I couldn't think of what to say. Rusl spoke to Link, who had just gotten up. Link had ran off, leaving only Rusl and I.

"Jameson Thornwood, tell me what you did." Rusl commanded.

I jumped off the ledge, and stared at my feet.

"Its ok, you can tell me." Rusl said in a fatherly tone. I explained to him what I did, how I felt that Link had rescued me, and how I felt right after I pushed Link.

"Its ok, all I would like you to do is apologize to Link the next you see him and tell him thank you for rescuing you" Rusl said.


	6. Chapter 6

_Last time where I left off, I, Jameson Thornwood, had been awarded the 'Biggest Jerk' award and Rusl told me that I should tell Link that I'm sorry and that I should thank him for saving me._

_**Warning: May contain spoilers**_

**Chapter 6**

For the past day, I have been felling absolutely horrible. I still can't believe that I had pushed Link off the tree house.

I have been avoiding everyone in Ordon. '_All of them probably know about what I did…'_ I thought.

Rusl was almost completely healed; he told me that he had a lot of small wounds, not a lot of big wounds. Plus, he looks like the kind of person who heals fast.

I was at the ranch in Ordon. It had gotten pretty banged up because off those stupid giant pigs. I had help the ranch owner clean-up and now I was waiting for Yuki to finish herding the goats inside the barn.

Yuki had finished healing just yesterday.

She had just almost gotten the last goat in.

I had left my armor at Rusl and Uli's house. I have decided that while looking for the kids, I would want to be as fast as possible.

I stood up. Yuki had got the last goat inside.

The ranch owner ran up to me. He said, "Thanks for all your help today."

I sighed, "Just doing my job, sir." I nodded slightly and was walking to the gate leading to the town.

'_My job…' _I thought, '_Should I really be staying here? Should I really go look for the kids with Rusl? Shouldn't I just ask Rusl to make another sword to give to the Royal Family?'_

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw Rusl run over toward me. He said, "We will be leaving tomorrow."

"Ok. Will we need any extra provisions? I could go make the preparations." I answered.

"I have already gotten the food that we will need, to make it to our destination."

I thought for a moment, then said, "What exactly is our destination?"

"I was think that we should, go to the farthest places away first. Then we will make our way back here," replied Rusl.

"So," I tried to remember the map that all knights had to memorize, "Snowhorn, or Gerodo Desert?"

"Snowhorn, but we won't be there long. There are yetis there."

I thought again, "Will we be making any stops along the way?"

"Not any that I know of."

I sighed, "You know where to find me." I walked off back to the tree house.

The Next Morning

"Don't do anything too rash." warned Uli.

"Don't worry," reassured Rusl.

Everyone was saying their good byes to us, well mainly to Rusl. I zoned out at the beginning of it. I yawned; I had barely gotten any sleep the night before. I kneeled down and scratched Yuki behind her ears.

"Do you remember the first time you and I met, Yuki?" I asked her quietly.

Flashback

I was a young boy, at the age of ten. I was running through the forest, trying to get away from my three older brothers. I had always hated them; they didn't like me because I was smaller than them, I was adopted, and our parents had always favored me.

"Come on, lil bro! We just wanna play!" I heard yelling far off behind me.

I had stopped running as soon I couldn't here my brothers' calls.

Something then was wrong. I was hiding in a small thicket. I could see two men, who at least had a decade on me. They were teasing a giant tiger with long spears. I could see that the large tiger was protecting a small baby tiger.

The larger of the two men drew his spear behind his head and threw it. I covered my eyes to not see it, but the sounds were enough. There was a loud, blood-spitting growl. The growl had died off and there was a thump.

A little bit later I had finally opened my eyes to see the same two men teasing the small cub.

My kind-nature had finally taken over my frightened-nature and I ran out of the thicket. I- as fast as possible- ran and picked up the small cub. One of the men had stabbed me in my ankle while I was running.

I ran as if my brothers were chasing me. I have had worse injuries when trying to run before.

As soon as I had gotten far enough away, I had stopped, sat down, and placed the small tiger on the ground.

It mewed, and I smiled.

End flashback

"Are you ready to go, Jameson?" asked Rusl.

I sighed, "Yeah, I hope so."

And Rusl and I were off to look for the kids.


	7. Chapter 7

_Last time I left off, I, Jameson Thornwood, and Rusl left Ordon to look for the kids of the town._

_**Warning: May contain spoilers**_

**Chapter 7**

Rusl and I were heading to Snowhorn, the land of yetis. The traveling was very slow; we walked the whole time. Rusl said that I would put to much strain on Yuki's leg and she would get even more hurt.

_'I am sooo bored right now!'_ I complained.

As soon as Rusl and I had left the Faron Provenience, a weird feeling came over me. It was like darkness was surrounding me. But, I'm sure that I was imagining things.

I started humming a tune. It wasn't exactly a tune, just some random notes.

"What song is that?" asked Rusl.

I sighed, "No song, just notes."

I sort of feel bad for Rusl at the moment. I mean really, I'm sure that he actually wants a conversation, when I clearly don't. I am about the most depressed person when I'm on a mission or journey without any good friends. I really hate having to travel in a large group, like in an army. I suck at marching unison. Whoa, I am getting a bit off topic; that ain't like me.

Now I'm amusing myself with swishing my sword around the wind, occasionally cutting some grass.

"Jameson, look, what's that?" asked Rusl suddenly.

I looked to what Rusl was pointing at. It looked like a small body on long legs was running at us. Giant clouds of dust were coming up from behind the creature, so I couldn't tell if the little thing was being chased.

"Just a black creature, just except the body isn't black." I said.

"Come on! We need to move!" yelled Rusl right as I went back to cut the grass. He grabbed my upper-arm and pulled me to safety. The small annoyance rushed past us, and I finally saw what was chasing it.

It was those giant pigs!

The leader of the group had stopped chasing the creature and turned around; directly at Rusl, Yuki and I.

The pigs charged. We couldn't exactly run away, those pigs are sooo fast.

"What do you suggest we do, James?"

"I have absolutely no clue." I replied.

The pig leader and its two lackeys, surrounded us. Yuki started hissing. The three of us were each staring at one pig. I, of course, was staring at the leader.

My clever-nature had taken over my body. The problem is that the only thing I could come up with doesn't save me.

I sighed-hating this decision- then I spit at the pig. I wasn't sure if the leader knew English, but I still said, "Come on! You don't need these two." The leader put on a questioning face.

I continued, "This one is an old man with a sword," I indicated Rusl.

'_Augh, I hate insulting a friend…'_

"And this one is a nearly-crimpled and enlarged house cat." I indicated Yuki. I could feel Yuki's claws dig into my boot.

_'Hah hah, Yuki, you're a laugh!'_

The leader pig lowered his spear and poked my shoulder. He said-in horrible English, by the way-,"You, better?"

"Yes, of course. I used to be a knight at hyrule-"

"HYRULE???" the leader bellowed.

"Yes, I still live there. I know the princess." I said in brag-tone.

I waited for a moment to see what the leader would say.

Finally, the leader said, "You," he indicated Rusl, "Take cat. And go to princess. Tell princess, dat friend," he indicated me, "in trouble."

There was a silence. I stomped on Rusl's foot to tell him that it was fine.

Rusl said, "Yes, ok."

I could see out of the side of my eye Rusl slowly get on Yuki.

"Go!" commanded one of the lackeys.

Rusl said something in Yuki's ear that I couldn't hear. Yuki ran off.

_'What the crap did I just do?' _I thought.

"Knight," said the leader, "come."

_'Hmm, what should I do now to keep my life? Ah! I got it!'_

"Wh-what would-d you d-do if I didn't?" I asked.

"Human! Come!" he commanded.

_'What a horrible vocabulary he has!'_

The two lackeys closed in on me and started laughing.

I sniffed and rubbed my eyes. "Fine!" I declared, "My friend will come back, I know he will!"

"Hah, very funny, human. Don't count on it." Said the lackey who hasn't spoken before this.

_'Wow, he actually has good English skills..'_ I thought astounded.

I slowly stepped forward and there was a thump on my head. It had made me fall, but it didn't knock me out. I had just kept playing along.

Something had poked my back. I didn't respond to the poke, so I'm guessing the pigs thought I had blacked out.

I heard some sliding sounds, and then there were two pairs of feet coming toward me. It was hard to breath slowly, because I was truly frightened.

One of the pairs of feet stopped moving, that one was near me. The other pair went past me; I'm guessing toward the leader.

The pair went soon near me again. Something went close to me and I was lifted up. That was what I was afraid of. I was always bad at getting a semi-dead body. Something hard hit the back of my head, and -just my luck- I was completely knocked out.

My last thought before I was knocked out was this:

_'How will I get myself out of this?'_

**End Chapter**

A/N: Happy New Years:D Ahem, anyway, my brother and I sold our gamecube today and bought Red Steel and Marvel Ultimate Alliance for the wii. I basically helped my bro pay for the marvel game, even though I didn't want it. His argument was that I would be unbanned from the wii. Later in the afternoon, my bro had seen me reading my reviews and he saw how I was going to sneak play the wii, and he banned me again…

No, don't worry, RainingHearts, I don't blame you… or hold grudges… Any way, please review:D


	8. Chapter 8

_Last time I left off, I, Jameson Thornwood, was captured by those horrible pig+rider things._

_**Warning: May contain spoilers**_

**Chapter 8**

I awoke to lurching feelings. I opened my eyes. I was tied on a pole that was on the pig+rider leader. I tried to put my head down enough so I could try to rip whatever they tied me to the pole. As soon as I looked down, I saw that they tied me to the pole with chain as thick as my fist.

I tried to reach for my sword, but nothing was there. I saw a familiar glint of light on the-short and stubby- leg of the leader. The leader had put my belt on his leg.

_'Hah, he is so fat that he had to do that?'_

I decided that it would be best if I just chilled for now. It was a bit hard though; the lurching made me want to throw up.

I looked at my surroundings to see that I was still in Hyrule Fields, I couldn't tell what part I am in, though.

I could see that in front a ways, that there was a pot-hole.

_'I wonder if the leader can see it..' _

Apparently, he couldn't.

'_This is gonna _smart…'

The giant pig under the leader stepped in the hole and fell on the ground, taking the leader and I with it.

And, of course, I blacked out again as soon as I hit the ground.

This time, I woke up to a cold feeling all around me. I opened my eyes to see absolutely nothing. The ground below me felt really cold. There was no dirt on the ground, so I decided that it was artificial.

I looked to my left; I saw a torchlight coming my way. I decided that I should pretend to sleep to see what-if any- I could find out. There was a horrid, rancid smell heading toward me.

"What do we do now that we got Knight's food?" asked a voice that sounded like the lackey that's well trained in English.

"Put food in Knight's cage. Then we must leave." Said a certain fat leader.

I waited until there was a loud thud right next to me. Something jabbed my shoulder.

"Knight, knight! Wake up!" I turned around, pretended to look tired. "Eat the food. I am going to leave a light. We must go again."

I nodded my head, "Yeah, ok."

The lackey left a torch in a small handle. I'm guessing that I'm in a cave.

The evil pig riders left me and I turned to my food. It was inside a hastefully made bag. I untied the string holding the bag together, and I saw that they had gotten me fish. I touched the fish on top and they had already been cooked.

_'How nice of those evil pig riders! I thought that they would have gotten me something like a dead and uncooked deer.'_

I picked up a fish and took a bite of it.

_'Mmm, that some good fish!'_

I gladly ate the fish and soon after I began to get very bored. Then I realized that I would need to get out of here. I looked at the dirt around my cage and saw a few twigs. I grabbed them with my legs sticking out of the cage. I dug a small, but large enough, hole right next to the cage. I put all but one twig in the hole. I held the twig on the tip of my hand and reached out to see if I could touch the torch.

'_Score!'_

The twig was able to catch the flame. I had just forgotten what I was going to do. I thought for a bit as the flame on the almost touched my hand. I waved my hand frantically when the flame did actually touch it.

_'Great! My time here is gonna suck!'_


	9. Chapter 9

_Last time I left off, I, Jameson Thornwood, tried to escape from the cage that the pigriders had put me in._

_**Warning: May Contain Spoilers**_

**Chapter 9**

I have been in this stupid cage soooo long! I don't even know how long. The only light that I have seen is the occasional torch light.

I have sorta been considering every time I go to sleep, one night. So, according to that, I have been in this for about eleven days. Every so often, the pigriders would come and drop off some food. They want me to stay alive, probably to see if they can lure some high-ranking officials to them. I really hope Rusl didn't go to Hyrule to get the princess to get some soldiers here.

I threw one of the bones of a fish out of my cage.

"I am bored, I am bored.." I started singing.

I saw the usually torchlight coming. It was a bit too early for the pigriders; I still had the food from last time. Something was different. There was only one pair of feet and the pair was much lighter than the fat leader or the two lackeys.

"Hey! Who's coming? Rusl, is that you?" I said to whoever was coming.

"Is your name, Jameson Thornwood?" the voice asked me.

My stomach lurched. '_Finally!'_

"It appears I have become famous." I said as a man had turned into my little holding area.

"Where are you?" asked the man.

"Just walk forward." I replied.

The man cautiously walked forward with his torch in front of him.

"You'll get no where walking that slow." I said leaning up against the bars of the cage.

I could see the man raise an eyebrow. I let out a laugh; I couldn't help it. I haven't seen a human in soo long.

The man's torchlight reached a bars of my cage and said, "Your in a cage?"

"Do you think I would have stayed in here if there wasn't?" I asked him.

"I guess not." The man put the torch though the bars of the cage to see me. He had a surprised look on his face when he saw me.

"Do I really look that bad?"

"Ehhh…"

"Oh please, and I bet you'd look like you just finished washing after you have been in a cave for… Hey, how'd you find me?"

"A friend of mine came to my house and asked me to go look for you. He had the oddest tiger with him too…"

"The tiger's name is Yuki. She's mine. It was Rusl, right? He told you to try to look for me?" I asked.

"Yeah, he looked like he was in a hurry too."

I sighed, "So, you already know my name-"

"My name is Shad. I have been Rusl's friend for sometime now." Shad put his unoccupied hand between the bars.

I was reluctant at first- I was joking though- I was about to oblige when Shad pulled his hand out.

I sighed again, "Do you know how I should get out of here?"

"Well, I have an idea…" Shad dropped his pack on the ground and searched through it. He pulled out a small bomb. He put that on the ground. He got something off his back; I looked to see that it was a shield.

Shad gave me the shield and told me to go to the back of the cage. I stood still, because I was. He then told me to go to a corner of the cage. I did one side-step.

He told me to kneel down, and protect my whole body with the shield. I did as I was told, The shield was so small that I had to pull my head in between my knees.

"What now?" I asked Shad.

"Wait, and keep your head down." was my reply.

I did that as well.

"Get ready,"

I braced for an impact, but nothing came.

"Hmm, that's odd." pondered Shad.

"What's up?" I asked him removing my head from that horrible smelling place.

"The bomb didn't work." Shad whispered.

I heard the three usual foot steps coming down the tunnel. Shad dropped his torch when he heard them. The flame went out.

"Quickly, come over h-"

"Who you?" asked The Fat One. I noticed that he didn't have my sword anymore and he looked a bit wounded.

"Probably a friend of Knight." said a lackey.

The leader smiled and hit down the lackey's torch. Its flame went out.

I heard them surround Shad, there was the sound of club hitting a head, and soon enough, there was a thud right next to me.

A torch was lit and sure enough, Shad was unconscious, in my cage. A lackey went to where I was kneeling, and like usual; he covered my eyes to make sure I didn't see where the food came from. There was a thud and my eyes were uncovered. The bag of fish was on top of Shad.

"Thank you, kindly." I said as the lackey relit the unlit torch in the handle.

"We be back later," said the leader, who I swear is getting fatter by the visit. The pigriders left the unconscious man, my food, and I.

I yawned and decided that I should leave the food till Shad woke up. He just better not wake up before me and eat all of the fish. I yawned again, closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_'Yeah, someone to share my boredom with.'_

END CHAPTER

A/N: Ahh, this chapter was fun to write. Anyway, after chapter ten I will be posting a little bonus thing. I won't tell you exactly what it is, but I will say that after you read it, you'll know more about Jameson Thornwood. Please, review:D


	10. Chapter 10

_Last time where I, Jameson Thornwood, left off, a man had come into the cave, met the pig riders, was knocked out and, was thrown into the cage with me._

_**Warning: May Contain Spoilers**_

**Chapter 10**

I had awoken from my dreamless sleepShad was still lying on the ground, now under two bags of fish. I yawned once then moved the fish off Shad. To make sure that he wasn't breathing dirt- or was dead- I turned him over and leaned him against some of the cage bars. He had loads of dirt on his face, but I put my hand next to his nose and he was still breathing. I went back to my usual spot and I started to open up the older fish bag.

I had eaten three fish when I saw a torch light come. I listened to the foot steps and there were two pairs.

"Who hast cometh to my domain?" I asked to the torch light. I looked to see that it was the two lackeys.

One of them grabbed the torch and said, "Get, friend. Come."

Somehow, out of nowhere, a ledge appeared out of the cage and inside the cage, an open spot had appeared in the bars. I didn't ask any questions. I grabbed Shad. I held one of his arms over my shoulders and my other hand was around his upper back and under his arm.

'_I would laugh if Shad woke up right now!' _I thought to myself. I slowly walked up the ledge, pulling Shad next to me. I saw that the other lackey had just grabbed a bag and I remembered that that was where Shad bag's had been.

A soon as I got off the ledges, the lackey with the torch said, "Follow!"

I noticed how the lackeys were a bit miffed.

_'If something happened that they don't like, the thing that happened is good for me.' _I decided.

The last lackey that had talked walked infront of me. I, of course, followed him.

Right outside of the tunnel cave thing, there were three hooded figures. The sun was behind them so I couldn't see who they were. In fact, I could barely see a thing. I had been in the cave for so long that my eyes weren't accustomed to sunlight.

The lackey that had gotten Shad's bag put it over my head.

"We trade you Knight and friend." Said the lackey without the torch.

I grunted at that, I could be going to anybody.

A hooded figure walked forward, a lackey had pushed me forward. All I did was walk to the others. When the hooded figure had crossed me, I saw that that was a human, and I saw their chin. It was practically white.

I turned my head I kept walking. When I had reached the hooded figures, I turned around and one of them had patted me on my head.

_'I'm really hoping that they aren't some sick pervs…'_

When the other hooded figure had reached the lackeys, I heard a sword unsheath. And before I knew it, the lackeys were on the ground and had disappeared in a poof of smoke.

All I could say was, "Huh?"

A hooded person took hold of Shad, and put him on the ground. I turned around when there was no hand on my head and when I heard, "You look like a mess, James."

"Rusl, finally you found me. Why did it take so long?" I asked.

Rusl took of his hood and said, "You need to wash, and I'll tell you in the wagon."

**End Chapter**

A/N: Im starting school up again tomorrow. Hopefully, I will be able to write the bonus thing before tomorrow. After tomorrow, making chapters will be a bit slower. I hate school… I might be able to have a chapter in every day, or every two days.

Im haven't finished purifying the last twilight yet, I almost am. Yes, I do know what happens next, but it's a bit fuzzy. I'll have to put it in high gear to be able to know exactly what happens though.

Anyways, three cheers for the 10th Chapter! Hip Hip Hooray! Hip Hip Hooray! Hip Hip Hooray!


	11. Chapter 11: BONUS

_This is the little bonus chapter I, himiti, has promised._

**The Profile of Jameson Thornwood**

Full name: Jameson Red Thornwood

Race: Hylian

Height: 5'4

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Blue

Siblings?: Three older brothers, one older sister

Parents?: Father: Died protecting Zelda

Mother: Died during childbirth

Friends?: Luke Carrington, knight at Hyrule / Yuki, Jameson's tiger

Age: 16

Main characteristics: lazy, spontaneous, suspicious, clever

Jameson's 'natures': Jameson has many small personalities. He has a… (1)Clever nature, where he think of creative ways to get out of trouble.

(2)Frigtened nature, where Jameson is scared and can't move his body

(3)Brave nature, where Jameson would do anything to save someone

(4)Vengeful nature, where Jameson would do anything to get revenge

(5)Happy/excited nature, where, hence the name, Jameson is ready to do anything

Backround: Jameson is a lazy knight guarding the Hyrule Castle. The only friend at the castle he has is Luke, who is also a knight at Hyrule. Before Jameson had any friends, Luke was his biggest rival. Luke was older, bigger, and more popular than Jameson. Jameson was better with a sword and with impressing the high authorities. After a long discussion, the authorities at Hyrule decided that, since the rivalry had gotten out of hand, that Luke and Jameson were to go on a long mission and cooperation was the whole key. After the mission, Luke and Jameson were the best of friends. Luke had changed the most, he had become an outcast to stay with Jameson. If Jameson was insulted for his size, Luke would always have a comeback standing by.

Jameson has a tiger. He got her when he was ten. He had saved her from the two men would had killed it's mother. Jameson named the tiger Yuki.

**END**

I hope my readers like this, I don't know though… Please review and tell me what you think of it.


	12. Chapter 12

_Last time I left off, I, Jameson Thornwood, was finally found by Rusl._

**Chapter 11**

I dipped a piece of cloth into the jar of water, and rubbed my face for what seemed the millionth time.

"Stupid dirt…" I said after Rusl said that it was still there.

Hmmm, what I need is Yuki's-

"Where's Yuki?" I asked.

Rusl went blank, "Uh, well, you see, the hyrule guards wouldn't let her come into Hyrule. S-"

"Those idiots! They have seen me a million times with her!" I randomly interjected.

"Yes, they wouldn't let her come through. After I gave up, they took her. They have her in a safe place." Rusl's voice trailed off.

"The question is if it's safer for Yuki or the people of Hyrule." I said grimly.

After that, there wasn't much talking on the wagon taking us to Hyrule Town.

Ashei, the one who pretended to be Zelda, was bandaging poor Shad.

And Telma, the bar owner at Hyrule, was directing the wagon.

Every once and a while, I would take a bow and arrow and shoot at some pig wranglers, much like the ones beforehand.

At one moment, outside Hyrule Town, I saw a golden wolf. It was weird; it had red eyes. And it looked at me. When I blinked, I couldn't see it anymore so I decided that I should forget about it.

"Finally, I'm back at Hyrule." I said looking at my hometown.

Shad had finally woken up and he was using me as support, because he hurt his leg.

We were at the beginning of the bridge that led to Hyrule. My angry nature escaped me and I told Rusl to hold on to Shad and I ran as fast as I could to go get my tiger.

"Where is my tiger!!?" I yelled at the guard when I was face to face.

"Oh, Jamsie-poo, I'm sad to see you alive that is." Sneered the guard.

"First of all, that didn't even sound like an insult; Secondly, where is my tiger?!?" I repeated.

The guard snickered, "In the dungeons of course!"

_What!!_

Hah, I love what I did next.

"You stupid, rotten-" I punched him.

"Oh! My nose, my nose!" he cried and ran off.

"Your tiger is in the dungeons?" asked Rusl who had just reached where I was with Ashei, Telma, and Shad.

"No, when the other knights would always steal my stuff, they always said my things were in the dungeons.

"Oh."

"If only I can remember where they usually hid my things…" I pondered.

Hmm… where would I never look, or never want to be found…

"Crud."

"Oh, Jameson, your friends were just in the STAR tent. Maybe they took Yuki there."

I'm completely lost.

"Wait, Agitha, your completely over me?" I asked.

"You killed a golden bug; you are an enemy." She turned her head in disgust.

"Oh, thanks for your help, Agitha." I said and went to the STAR tent.

"Nope, sorry, Jamie. Yuki ain't here."

"Fantastic," I sat on the ground, "I'll never get her- I'll never get Yuki back."

A townsperson burst into the tent and screamed, "Rolanda's here; She is riding her own tiger!" Then the person left in a rush.

"It isn't that exciting; tigers are … second-rate," I sniffed, looking at the ground drearily.

"Are you sure that this isn't your tiger?" asked Shad who had limped his way to the entrance of the tent.

He has never ever seen Yuki before, how would he know what she looks like?

"James, come here! Quickly!" urged Rusl. I slowly got up and made my way to the entrance.

Heh, and there she was; dressed up and performing in Rolanda's magic show.

I grinned from ear to ear. I took a deep breath and whistled for Yuki with all my might.

Immediately, she bounded over to me, tackled yours truly, and slobbered my face.

I just gave her a big bear hug, "Yeah, I missed you too."

"Come on, we need to go to the bar." Said Telma.

"I think leaving them behind will be just ok." Said Shad.

Good ol' nice Shad!

A/N: Sorry for the wait, I had 3 wii bans, 4 tv bans, and 1 computer ban. Oi, to all my readers, I have one question: What is your favorite fairy from all of Zelda? Please review, I need the answer to the question in the future of this story.


	13. Chapter 13

Last time I left off, I, Jameson Thornwood, was being slobbered by my newly recovered tiger.

Chapter 12

I opened the door to the usual knight 'rest stop'.

"Good to see yous, Jamie."

"Nice to see you too, Sir Michael," I said, grinning like an idiot.

Sir Michael was just heading out of the bar.

"I'll see yous laters…" he said and stumbled off.

Hah, I never knew he drank…

I walked into the bar to be greeted by Telma's car, Louise.

"Mrow."

I kneeled down and stroked her. Louise ran off as soon as Yuki came through the door.

"Heh, you monster," I said petting Yuki on her head.

"Thornwood, come here!" commanded Ashei.

Grouchy little…

I walked over to the table in the back of bar; it's usually used by soldiers planning an attack.

"Hey, I haven't properly met all of you yet," I said to the group.

An older man that I haven't seen before stood up and shook my hand.

"My name is Auru," he said. "My friends have toll me much about you, Jameson."

"Nice to meet you Auru."

"I am Ashei."

"Nice to meet you too."

"You know who I am," said Rusl.

"Of course," I said smiling.

"I'm very happy I went into your cave," said Shad, who was sitting down.

"I am too, Shad."

"The usual, Thornwood?" said Telma who was near the bar.

"Yeah, of course. Thanks, Telma," I said.

After a few seconds, I said, "So, what's up?"

"We are waiting for Link. He's supposed to be here soon."

"Well, send Yuki to me when he does. I need to go to the castle to say that the sword I was supposed to get was stolen."

"Wait a minute. I'll write a letter to confirm it was stolen. You could take it with you."

I headed toward the castle with a letter in hand.

I was stopped right outside of the castle. The knight wouldn't let me pass.

"I need to go speak to Lord Bondor," I said urgently.

The knight didn't speak.

"I ne--."

"You don't know what a prank is, right?" asked the knight.

Wait, I know that voice…

"Luke!" I yelled and gave my good friend a bear hug.

"Thornwood, stop. People are starting to stare," whispered Luke.

I quickly let go. "It's surprisingly hard to hug armor," I said convincingly.

"Come on, let's go to the castle."

"Is Joshua giving you any trouble?" I asked Luke.

"Nope; he was arrested for trying to get Lord Bondor in trouble," explained my dear friend.

"Hahah, he completely deserves it! Hey, where is Lord Bondor, anyway, I need to give him this," I showed Luke the letter Rusl gave me.

As if on que, the one and only, Lord Bondor walked over to where Luke Carrington and I were talking.

"Thornwood, it's good to see you again," he said. "Where is your armor, and where is the gift you were sent to get in the first place?"

"Here, sir," I said and handed him the letter to Lord Bondor.

"Ah, I see," he said after reading it. "Did you by any chance meet any of the black creatures on your way?"

"Yes, sir, two. My tiger killed them, I only helped," I explained.

"At least your alive," replied Lord Bondor. "But where is your armor?"

"I left it at a villager's house. I have accepted to help them because their child, as well as four other Ordon children, were captured by some pig wranglers that reside in the Hyrule Field," I explained.

"Very well, I will allow you to help the Ordon villagers, but you must get the gift back or have the craftsmaster to make another," replied Lord Bondor.

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir" I said saluting.

Suddenly, Yuki ran out toward me and Luke.

"Come on, Luke, follow me! Lord Bondor, sir, I need to go," I said and ran to Telma's Bar with Luke close behind.

"Link! I said as I saw the 'green warrior'."

"You finally arrived. Who is that?" asked Rusl.

"This is Luke Carrington, my fellow knight and a good friend," I introduced. "These are the people I met during my journey."

"Hi every one," said Luke. "We've met before." He directed that to me.

"When?"

"Just after you got captured; they told me everything," Luke replied.

Crap, I forgot…

"Link, I need to speak with you in private," I whispered to Link when everyone else was occupied.

He nodded.

"Follow me."

I had taken Link, and Yuki, who refused to leave, to a back alley in Hyrule town. Yuki hates it there because of the many cats that congregate there, but no matter what, she didn't leave us alone.

"Oh, Link. Here's the thing," I waited. "I am terribly sorry for pushing you off of your tree house. After I pushed you, I felt horrible because I reminded myself of some older knights who used to bully me. I don't want to be like that, so I'm very sorry."

I waited a second. Then I saw Link smile. At the same time we thrusted out our arms and shook each other's hand.

Suddenly, Yuki started clawing at Link's shadow, hissing.

She's never done anything like this before.

"Yuki, calm down!" I said to my hissing and growling tiger.

"Will you stop??!" said a small voice. A small black sphere appeared and exploded in front of Yuki. She yelped and ran away.

"Finally, that stupid cat left," said the small voice again. A small imp appeared out of Link's shadow.

"My name's Midna."

END

A/N: I am back!!! I am very sorry for the HUGE time I wasn't writing. My summer vacation is right now, so I hope I'll be able to write more. NYAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!111!! **(ahem)** See ya next time!


End file.
